Electronic components, such as resistors, capacitors, sensors, and other integrated circuits, are often mounted to a printed circuit board to create a direct electronic connection to electrical traces that flow across the surface of or through the interior of the printed circuit board. However, in some cases the printed circuit board may not be large enough to accommodate direct mounting of some or all of the electronic components. In some instances, the printed circuit board may need to be reduced in size so that it will fit within an electronic device or relatively small dimensions. In some such circumstances, the circuit board will not provide sufficient space for creation of the necessary electronic connections required within an electronic device.